Il a neigé sur le Paradis
by Saturdayprophet
Summary: Il a neigé sur le Paradis. Ils s'en souviennent: Gabriel, Raphael, Michael, Lucifer, Castiel et Balthazar. Il avait neigé sur leur Paradis, alors qu'ils y étaient encore et pensaient qu'ils y resteraient pour la vie. [Angstgélique]


Vous connaissez ma fascination malsaine pour les archanges ?  
Bien.  
Ceci était le cadeau de Noël de Mia Suzuki-Sama, qui m'a autorisée à le publier. Bonne lecture, si jamais vous avez apprécié, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot gentil.  
_Ou votre âme. Ca couvre mes dettes._  
**Bref.**

* * *

Il neige sur le Paradis. La nouvelle court entre les arbres et les maisons. Il neige sur le Paradis, d'une neige douce et innocente qui recouvre tout ce qu'elle trouve.  
Il neige sur le Paradis. Ça n'arrive pas souvent, ça. La neige n'a rien à faire chez les anges, elle traverse les âges pour devenir à peine plus qu'un mirage.  
Il neige sur le Paradis. Dans le ciel, au milieu des nuages qui laissent le ciel se délaver au rythme des flocons qui tombent comme des boules de coton, on peut entrapercevoir quelques étoiles et la pale lueur de la lune. Il neige en pleine nuit sur le Paradis, et les étincelles dans les yeux des enfants qui ont bravé les commandes de leurs grands frères pour voir le miracle ajoutent à la féerie de l'instant.  
Il neige doucement, d'une manière monotone qui fait monter, ironiquement, l'adrénaline dans le cœur de ceux qui sont agenouillés sur leurs lits, le nez collé aux vitres. Rien de plus lent que la neige qui se pose et s'accumule entre chaque souffle, le temps que les plus agés essuient la buée créée par le souffle de leurs petits frères sur le carreau. Rien de plus lourd et de plus ennuyeux que les flocons dont les gamins peuvent distinguer chaque branche piquetée. Rien n'est plus beau dans l'attente, plus magnifique dans le temps que la chute de la neige sur le Paradis.

Même les Archanges s'accordent à trouver une certaine poésie à la neige, cette nuit. Dans les bras de Raphaël, Gabriel l'a réveillé dès qu'il a senti l'air changer, dès que la Lune a été camouflée par un nuage, dès que la lumière s'est tamisée. Il l'a secoué doucement, du haut de ses six ans, pour se glisser, encore en pyjama avec son doudou dans ses bras. Il avait fugué hors de sa chambre, traînant ses pieds sur le carrelage tout aussi froid que la neige dehors.

« Raphy, y fait froid et les étoiles pleurent dehors… C'est comme Sam. »

Raphaël l'avait regardé, les yeux éclairés par l'extérieur : leur pupille ressemblait à un lac noir autour duquel un champ maladif s'évertuait à pousser. Il avait fait une place dans son lit à son petit frère, l'avait installé confortablement contre les oreillers et sous les couvertures.

« C'est de la neige, Gabriel.  
— C'est quoi de la neige ?  
— C'est de l'eau très froide qui tombe du ciel. »

Gabriel penche la tête, les doigts jouant avec les longs cheveux de son frère. Il a peur. Peur que dehors, la neige ne soit méchante. Peur qu'elle vienne dans sa chambre la nuit et lui tombe dessus. Il en est sûr, elle est méchante en vrai ! Déjà parce que l'eau c'est pas gentil quand c'est froid : ça fait atchoumer et trembler.  
Mais s'il aime pas du tout la neige, c'est parce qu'il l'a regardée tomber sur toute sa maison et la cacher, pour la repeindre toute blanche.

« Moi j'aime pas la neige, Raph. Décrète-t-il en se blottissant contre lui dans un soupir.  
— Pourquoi, Gaby ?  
— Déjà elle décore touuuut le dehors alors que moi j'ai pas le droit. Pi elle est blanche et c'est pas beau joli le blanc.  
— Mais les ailes de Michael sont blanches, objecte son grand frère, les yeux mi-clos. Il le berce contre lui, comme il a pris l'habitude de le faire.  
— Voui bah elles sont pas belles. Mais le truc c'est qu'en fait, si j'aime pas ça, c'est que elle va partir… »

**~O~**

Il neige sur le Paradis. Dans une chambre non-loin, Michael est debout devant sa fenêtre fermée. L'air de la pièce est glacé : il a laissé sa fenêtre ouverte le plus qu'il pouvait, avant que son frère ne rentre. Lucifer sourit en le voyant. Assis devant la cheminée qui crépite, il s'est rapproché de la seule source de chaleur qu'il a trouvé.  
Il neige sur le Paradis. Michael surveille que tout se passe bien, que personne ne sorte en pleine nuit. Il est là pour ça : grand frère de tous, régent de leur communauté.  
Père peut avoir son repos mérité. Nous sommes dimanche, le Saint Archange Michael est là pour tous les surveiller.  
Il neige sur le Paradis.

Samaël tend la main vers son frère, qui reste debout devant sa fenêtre. Il l'appelle doucement.  
« Michael, viens. S'il te plaît.  
— Pas maintenant, Luce. Je surveille.  
— J'ai froid. »

Il se tourne vers lui. Les flammes se reflètent sur ses cheveux bouclés, sur sa peau bronzée par le soleil de leur maison. Il ressemble en tout points à quelqu'un qui passerait ses journées sous le ciel d'été et au soleil. Le genre de type à ne jamais avoir froid. Juste ses yeux, deux yeux bleus, rappellent que les plus grandes des flammes, les plus énormes étoiles sont en leur cœur gelées.  
Personne ne leur a jamais demandé si elles avaient froid. Si elles n'attendaient pas qu'une douce chaleur, accueillante comme les bras d'un frère dont le cœur est un brasier permanent, viennent enlacer leur froideur.  
Personne ne s'est jamais demandé si les étoiles avaient froid, ou si le feu ne hurlait pas de douleur.

« J'aime la neige. On dirait des étoiles tombées sur le sol, Mikey.  
— Je ne t'ai jamais vu tomber sur le sol, moi. »

**~O~**

Il neige sur le Paradis. Bien plus loin d'ici, encore dans un lit pour petits, Castiel tend les bras vers la voûte étoilée. Vers les flocons qui s'écrasent sur la vitre au dessus de lui, vers le mobile attaché au dessus de son berceau.  
Assis dans un fauteuil à coté, Balthazar regarde le ciel. Il a sept ans, tout au plus. Les anges et les archanges n'ont pas le même métabolisme. Ou peut-être Balthazar est-il simplement grand.

« Regarde, Cassy, c'est la neige. »  
Il sourit en lui prenant la main qui s'agite en l'air, laisse les petits poings serrer ses doigts.  
« C'est quand Papa veut nous dire bonne nuit. C'est Gabriel qui me l'a dit. C'est joli hein ? »

Il neige sur le Paradis. Balthazar regarde dans son berceau son petit frère tomber de sommeil, hypnotisé par la neige qui s'écrase silencieusement au dessus d'eux. Il neige sur le Paradis, les étoiles laissent tomber sur eux des vœux de bonne nuit que leur Père leur transmet. Ils ne Le verront sans doute jamais, mais ils ne le savent pas encore.  
« Allez, Cassy. On dort. »

**~O~**

Il a neigé sur le Paradis quand Raphaël a coupé ses cheveux.  
Il a neigé sur le Paradis quand Castiel a vu Balthazar mourir devant ses yeux.  
Il a neigé sur le Paradis quand Michael a pleuré pour un frère perdu dans le feu.  
Il a neigé sur le Paradis.

Il a neigé des milliers de fois sur le Paradis sans que personne ne se demande jamais pourquoi Gabriel détestait la neige, si le feu avait froid ou s'il criait, si Castiel se rappelait cette nuit. Il a neigé des milliers de fois sur le Paradis sans que personne ne se demande jamais pourquoi les arbres se penchent en arrière pour la laisser tomber sur sept tombes réunies.  
Il a neigé des milliers de fois sur le Paradis depuis qu'ils en sont partis.


End file.
